Siempre Estoy Aqui
by MistyMix89
Summary: In a far away region, a spark emerges once more for two trainers. Ash x Misty.


**SIEMPRE ESTOY AQUI**

by MistyMix89

_SUMMARY_

In a far away region, a spark emerges once more for two trainers.

_SHIPPING_  
Mainly Pokeshipping, along with a few other shippings which I may include.

_RATING_  
K+

_AUTHOR'S NOTES_

Wow, it's definitely been a long time since a last fanfiction was written by me. I recall stating to several friends that I would write one up sometime, and so I finally got the time to write this one up. I'm excited since this will be the first romance novel I've ever written, and my first story here. I'm very happy to have this opportunity to write about my all time favorite anime shipping - Pokeshipping. Oh, and also, this fanfiction will have no reference to the current anime since I'm making the setting at a different region all from my head. Lastly, if you know Spanish, then you can translate the title. Just a little note to you all. Lastly, I find it amusing that the title can be left as the acronym "SEA". I didn't realize it until now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTOY AQUI**

_CHAPTER ONE : PAST ENCOUNTERS_

There was once a grand city where the skies were blue for all time. An enormous bright ball of light shone throughout the city, reflecting its' warm, hot rays at every angle of the city. Soaring pokemon roamed the skies with such delicate grace, their soft wings flapping against the inviting light summer breeze. People of all ages strolled across the tidy, yet long streets in order to reach their destination. Lastly, there stood a wooden sign at the start of the city. Its' name was revealed in large, powerful, and bold letters: _Cerulean City_. However, there were other words written at the corner of this notice that any traveler could see with their very eyes. It was certain that this message was written by a young that read: _Gary was here; Ash is a loser!_

At the outskirts of the city was a path that led to a large, colossal building that stood proudly, the one reason Cerulean City was well known throughout the entire world. The roof was filled with stripes of the cheery hue of yellow and the lovely, romantic pink. The place somehow can be related to a merry-go-round in a comical manner. Also, a seal-like creature named Dewgong was placed on the structure along with a design of white waves. The columns surrounding the location were the colors of blue and white in the form of stripes. Large font letters was at the entrance: _Cerulean City Gym_.

Here at the gym resided a famous family, four sisters to be exact. They were known as the Sensational Sisters, having great fame for their spectacular aquatic shows and for their beauty. The origin of their parents was unknown to the world. Some would speculate that they were away while others stated they passed away; one would never know. The first three sisters are stunning beauties; the type of women that can make a man fall madly in love in an instant. One had long, breathtaking, wavy blond hair that matched perfectly with her pale skin and green eyes. This young woman always had a light pink daisy in the sunny strands of hair, hence her name Daisy. The next had long, dazzling purple hair that reached her waist; she was Violet. The third was a girl with fabulous, hot pink hair and with a light hue of brown; she was known as Lily.

As for the fourth, most say that she is the most stubborn of the whole family for her rough nature. Many say that she has traveled the world beyond the limit of most Gym Leaders, surprisingly with two other trainers. That short orange-red hair, always tied up by a ponytail which according to all, it was her official trademark. Only during occasions she would release it. That delicate light, flawless vanilla skin, those mysterious green eyes with shades of blue colliding in a most careful manner. One would think she was a goddess but very few knew her true self... That tomboyish personality of hers. That side of her clearly proved that she was different from the rest. Headstrong, determined, violent… that was just the beginning of her. Those who knew her well viewed a side that is not shown to most; her sweet, kind, and romantic side. She was the one; the one whom they called by the name of Misty.

Years ago, the youngest sister had no choice but to allow responsibility for the building that stored her childhood memories, the Cerulean City Gym. Of course, she was not one bit satisfied to hear the stunning news the minute she had arrived to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. No, not at all…

She ached to leave. So very much. But, what was the reason? Only she knew due to being struck with a blast of realization. There was a specific reason as to why she did not wish to depart.

It was all thanks to a boy with a Pikachu. Yes, that was the very reason why. Ever since the first time she laid eyes on him, something about him had sparked her interest to stay and follow him. Well, it was logical that she demanded for a bike after this boy had turned it to complete ashes. Since he did not have enough money, she made sure to follow this boy for she could not trust him getting away with such a crime. In the end, she would be repaid. It made perfectly sense, right?

She had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into, that's for sure.

This boy's name was Ash Ketchum. Reckless and determined, yes, but he has a heart of gold. At first, the two would constantly have an argument with each other. Every single day. They simply couldn't stand each other until another companion joined the two, taking the role as the referee. Eventually with time, the two feuding rivals had become the best of friends. They would dispute with one another every now and then, but not as much anymore. Good times, bad times, they had it all. The more they spent with each other, the more she became fond of him. True, he can be a bit of a moron at times, but she realized that he is her dearest friend.

Needless to say, she had an attraction on this boy. Who can blame her? He was so determined, the kind who never gives up no matter what you do to him. He had always showed his love and compassionate side to all pokemon.

Those were the days, the good old times. Now, they were gone. It had perished forever; only a clear memory that could only come alive with the power of thoughts.

Replacing her adventures, she now resided at the gym. Her role was to battle every challenger and for every win, she would give a blue badge that had the shape of a raindrop; the Cascade Badge. She was also expected to watch over the numerous amounts of pokemon, all of the water type. It took time for her to adjust to this new setting, but she had managed. Sure, her sister showed up, resulting to the relationship between her and Daisy growing. On occasion, a friend would appear at the door for a visit. Other than that, she remained alone, training to increase her talent as a Gym Leader.

Misty had kept herself occupied in the kitchen for it was the sunniest room of them all, thanks to the cheerful hue of yellow. The entrance of the room had fancy white Greek columns, allowing elegance to walk in with endless amounts of grace and rest. On the top of the walls, there was a charming carving of golden Goldeen swimming to the right. Frames with pictures of the family along with various pokemon paintings decorated and brought the kitchen to life. A large, round table of the light hues of brown was in the center of the room, also with a set of six comfortable chairs. The sink appeared to be customized for it had resembled the head of a Magikarp. Various kitchen appliances were available such as an oven for preparing large meals or for baking, a tall refrigerator to store food, a modern steel colored stove, and lastly, a dishwasher that was decorated with several water pokemon. An appealing cheeseburger sat on top of an ivory plate, along with a tall glass of orange juice beside it; Misty sat on the chair, ready to consume it with hunger.

At that moment, a high pitched voice echoed, "Misty, I'm home!"

Next to the designed columns stood Daisy, grinning at her younger sister. Shopping bags sat next to her shoes; who knows what items were kept inside. Misty smiled, greeting her sister, then returned to her previous activity. Daisy smirked at the sight in amusement. "Well, you sure are hungry."

"Sure am." she submitted, placing the sandwich down. "Where did you go today?"

"Oh, just for a few outfits, that's all. I bought you stamps just like you asked." With that, she grabbed her white pocketbook and revealed twelve stamps from it. Daisy walked up to her younger sister, and handed it carefully. Her face was written with the word suspicion all over it. "What are these stamps for?"

Misty shut her eyes in a cool manner, then stated, "Just sending letters, that's all."

"Whom are you sending letters to?" questioned Daisy with curiosity, then opened her mouth resulting to a huge grin. "You're going to send Ash a letter?"

The younger sister nodded, smiling to herself.

"How will it ever get to him? You barely know where he is."

"I have my ways." Soon, a new trace of thought entered her mind. "Say, where are Violet and Lily?"

"Violet is busy at the hair salon getting her hair done, while Lily is at a spa in Celadon City." Daisy told as she sighed. "I wish I had some more time off!"

The eyebrow of Misty's raised, giving her sister a bland look. "You already have time off, Daisy. I'm the one who should get some time off!" With that, the angry redhead took a ferocious bite out of the cheeseburger, chewing it loudly.

Daisy observed her, knowing that she had angered the youngest sister once again, then commented, "Misty, that's no way to eat."

"I don't care!"

A sweatdrop appeared at the side of Daisy's head. "Chill out."

"Hmph."

"I know what will cheer you up." Daisy kneeled down, attempting to locate the outfit inside the shopping bag. After a few seconds of anticipation, she had pulled out a light yellow summer dress. The top consisted of two thin spaghetti straps supporting the rest, while there was a lovely light pattern of yellow and white boxes on the skirt.

Misty widened her eyes with astonishment as her index finger pointed to it. "You bought me _that_?!"

Her sister's eyes pouted slightly. "Don't you like it?"

"Well, yes, but…" she hesitated for a long moment of silence while her sister stared, wishing to know what would she say next. Misty had continued to stare at the pale yellow dress.

"Yeah?"

"It's nice of you to buy me something," Misty answered in a serious tone, her face beginning to smile. "Thanks, Daisy."

In return of her gratitude, the elder sister grinned at the younger sister once more, indicating that the outfit would be the perfect opportunity to wear when Misty's "boyfriend" were to arrive. The young redhead blushed slightly, then stomped out of the grand kitchen silently muttering to herself that there was no special relationship between them. The blonde had stayed behind and chuckled towards the birds soaring past the majestic window above the delicate sink.

A door slammed open by the strength of the tomboy's hand as she stumbled upon. The location of the room was high, high above to where the rays of sunshine entered, reflecting its' light on the objects. The tone of the room was an ocean green blue, slowly calming the soul of the wrathful youth. Misty inhaled the air, then exhaled with relaxation. Her body walked towards her bed, many sheets covered by a comforting quilt and large puffy pillows. There, she rested letting her thoughts flow out of her mind.

Clearly, she had already known what Daisy had meant by the term "boyfriend", although she could not help but to fume to herself that she had been embarrassed once again. Surely enough, she was not going to open her mouth and freely express it. No, that sort of talk stays within her only. No one shall ever know.

But, there have been cases where others have pointed out the relationship which took her by surprise, every time. The thoughts commenced in her thoughts.

The first of them all was her friend and once traveling companion by the name of Tracey. He was known to be the assistant of the world famous pokemon researcher, Professor Oak. Well, when he finally reached Pallet Town, that is. In addition, he took a liking teasing his two friends regarding their relationship, specifically, the amount of arguments. The young redhead huffed and made a face at the very thought. She knew he was silly to do such a thing but she could understand why Tracey would tease. He hinted that there was something more in their relationship, which could perhaps be true; she did not know.

Then, there was Melody. Oh, how she loathed her at the start, all because she had teased her regarding her feelings. Melody was a girl who knew that she could make her jealous in anyway manner possible, and of course took advantage of every moment. For instance, she was the one who had placed a kiss on the cheek of Ash Ketchum. She admitted that she wasn't very happy with the result, but after some time Melody had come to realize that the young redhead perhaps does show some kind of emotion. After some time, the two became friends.

Finally, Macey was the last, and yet, the most irritating of them all. The encounter between she and Misty was not in fact a glorious one. There was indeed a fight, or rather, a small one. As the very thought of her rooted into the depths of her thoughts, she cringed slightly. She clearly recalled the words of what Macey stated to Ash on that day: "If I win, you get to take me out on a date!"

How she detested to hear the sound of the words coming from a mouth like that. How dare she.

The thoughts stayed in her head, now wondering to herself how he was now. What is he doing at this moment? Who is he with? Would he ever use her fishing lure? Would he possibly miss her? The questions drove her mind insane.

Immediately, she jumped from her bed, and stood before the dark maroon desk. There was a single old fashioned chair in front of it. On the desk, paper and a white tin box sat. Carefully, she held the tin box, her fingertips unlocking it. The item snapped open, revealing an elegant, ocean blue pen along with a number two lead pencil, and lastly a pink eraser. However, her hand only held the pen, then quietly shut the box and placed it back onto the desk.

Her aquatic-emerald eyes soon spotted a picture frame. She would not blink and simply looked at it for several minutes, creating the vivid memory back into her head. This frame contained a single picture, one that was taken quite a while ago. This was back from the early days of her adventures. To those eyes of hers, she held the treasure and lifted it towards her pale face, only paying attention to one specific person: Ash.

At that moment, she clenched her fists with determination, her eyes filled with burning passion and ambition. Misty grabbed the pen firmly as letters on ink appeared on the paper, now beginning to write her letter.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTES 2_  
Oh, I'm so pleased! The beginning is nice and calm, the manner in which I love to begin a story! I thought it was so sweet of her to write a letter to Ash, and her interactions with Daisy were filled with sibling love. Adorable, yes? I certainly do hope that I have done a good job with the description, although I feel that there wasn't enough dialogue, but I don't think it was necessary for this chapter, don't you think? Anyway, you'll definitely see more interactions soon, that's for sure. But, do tell me all of your thoughts concerning my story! It'll make this writer feel very happy. And lastly, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
